


Let me tell you a story

by tbhhczerwony



Category: Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: Gen, Minor Character Death, Self-Destruction, Strange Dreams, Suicide Attempt, dark side
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 04:34:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7786951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tbhhczerwony/pseuds/tbhhczerwony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hayami Tsurumasa tells a story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let me tell you a story

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [—what am I really?](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/222100) by czerwony. 



> okay, basically this is a summary about my fanfiction on EFP - Italian site of fanfictions - that's titled "-what am I really?" and this is Hayami's story, with 12 chapters. And... I hope ya like it sigh ;;

My name is Hayami Tsurumasa, and I want to tell you a story.

One time a guy was self-detructive. Why? Because he created trouble and quarreled with his some friends, ruining relations with them.

All began because a guy of his soccer team died, nobody invited him at the guy’s funeral, because they thought that he was already invited, and since he didn’t come at the funeral, all of them thought that he was a heartless guy.

A few days later he quarreled with a friend, and then another, and another, and another and another… but the guy thought was all _his_ fault, after all it was _always_ his fault.

Only two friends remained with him, his _best friends_. But he didn’t want help from anyone of the two friends.

Finding a little blade in his bedroom, he began to cut his forearms, little cuts but highly painful, since his tears burned his wounds, it hurts, as his heart, destroyed. He didn’t have a heart anymore, he was not himself from a lot of time.

One of his best friends took care of his wounds, from that moment the guy understood that feeling was not only friendship, but _love_ too.

But he what could he do? He wanted to die in the worst possible way, because he deserved it. He dreamed a lot about persons that said him to live, but – his dark side too – also persons that said him to continue to thought like that, because as all he would be dead to by his hand.

But something woke him up, that was his dark side, that in his dreams tortured and massacred him, as he wanted… but at the same time didn’t want to. His dark side disappeared, but he didn’t know where was going, if he would return, one day.

He resumed relations with his friends, returning to smile and live life with serenity.

What would stop him? He didn’t know yet.

 

My name is Hayami Tsurumasa, and yes, this is my story, but I’ll never know how it will end, if it will end.


End file.
